Saucy Experiments
by ExoticBuns
Summary: After Eamon kindly gives them their own room, Alistair is more than happy to fulfill his lady's desires. It doesn't hurt that she decides to spice things up a bit, either.


So funny story, I was playing Dragon Age Origins on my human mage save where I romanced Leliana, and yet I find myself simply _drawn_ to the adorably aloof ginger we all know and love.

 ** _I will never leave this fandom and you can't make me_**

 ** _no like seriously Origins is so old why am I still writing this stuff_**

 **I just realized that they don't find out about the whole archdemon slaying business until RIGHT before (thanks a lot Riordan) so let's just pretend that they know about it a little earlier, okay? Fantastic.**

* * *

"The decorations are nice." His Lady Cousland tried desperately to strike a conversation, lest they be stuck in this awkward silence forever. After finding out about the two of them, Eamon had insisted that they have their own room separate from the others. Alistair could admit that it was mostly his fault, as he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Seeing her in noble clothing for the first time, knowing that she had come from high birth and chosen him of all people, he just couldn't control himself around her.

"Yes, they are." He managed to respond to her, only succeeding in making things increasingly awkward. The way his voice sounded didn't help him cover up the fact that he was starting to let his mind wander. After all, a room alone with the woman of his dreams? That was practically an invitation to start fantasizing. His eyes drifted to the bed, cloth draped over the tall square frame to give even fancier airs. He could just imagine him sinking into the soft mattress with her on top of him, her hands trailing over every inch of his skin.

"It's…a bit warm in here, isn't it?" She sputtered as she looked around for a window. Disappointed when she found none, she turned to him with an uncertain look in her eyes. Alistair wondered if she was thinking of improper things as much as he was. Her reddening cheeks told him that the answer was, yes, she certainly was.

"It is a bit warm, now that you mention." He nearly had to force the words to sound casual and nonchalant. Thankfully he had been subject to her flirting several times before and was more or less used to pushing through embarrassment. Alistair started unbuttoning his overshirt and he could just barely hear her suck in a breath.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm only cooling off." He shrugged the shirt off over his shoulders, leaving a thin undershirt between his chest and her hungry eyes. "I wouldn't want to sweat and dirty up these clothes."

"That's…" He noticed the familiar look in her eyes that told him something dirty was running through her mind. "…a good point." She muttered, averting her gaze from him as he slipped the shirt over his head. The room's air was actually rather cool against his bare chest, though it felt somewhat nice. Alistair bit back a taunt when he noticed her eyes roam over his chest.

"You don't mind, of course." It was not a question or an invitation for assurance. No, it was a simple fact that they both knew to be true. She did not mind at all. Alistair toyed with the waistband of his trousers and he thought he heard a small squeak come from her. He raised a brow at her, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"You are insufferable." She groaned softly. She walked towards him, her hips swaying almost hypnotically. Maker, he loved how she swayed. Her hands cupped his face and she lifted herself to kiss him softly. It was a soft, chaste kiss, and he tried not to sound disappointed when he spoke next.

"Are you not going to join me in my state of undress?" He was evidently getting bored of subtlety, but alas his Lady Cousland _never_ got bored of playing coy.

"Alistair!" She gasped in mock surprise and offense. "A lady does not reveal much skin to anyone but her husband." She jokingly chided.

"Oh?" He didn't try to hide his smirk. "Is there something more I haven't seen?" Her face flushed red when she realized how her words backfired on her and half-heartedly pushed him away with a pout. Alistair didn't hold back his ensuing snickers. It was true, at least. He had seen every inch of her that there was to be seen.

She had apparently decided finally that words were overrated as she began kissing him, harder than before. He hummed in content before taking a moment to pull her lip with his teeth. She hissed and wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss grew deeper. His hands met her waist, slowly drifting down to her hips. It felt strange to hold her when she was dressed in normal clothing, as constantly wearing armor had become a habit for them. He almost expected leather straps to be there somewhere. With a stifled groan he realized her dress had its zipper on her back.

"Alistair…" She breathed his name against his lips, her voice almost needy. She hesitantly turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "Get my dress…" He eagerly obliged and pulled the zipper down, every inch of her bare back making his heart pound in his ears. He suddenly had a very nasty idea, one that he had not thought to indulge before.

"Rose…" He whispered the name he had blessed her with against her ear as he slipped her dress off her shoulders. She hummed and turned her head towards him a bit, though he knew she couldn't see him. His hands wandered as he hesitated, sliding down to her ass and pushing her dress out of the way. "I want to do it from behind this time." He whispered, his voice growing husky. She took a sharp breath at the proposition, but seemed to at least be considering it. She turned around to face him, slipping out of her dress before placing her hands on his chest. He knew his heart was pounding and he was sure she could feel.

"I wouldn't be able to kiss you, then." Alistair could have sworn that he died right in that moment from the way she looked up at him. His heart swelled at the sincerity in her concern and he was perfectly willing to abandon any sort of fantasy he had right then and there. "But, I think…" She continued, and he dared not speak before she finished her thought. "…that might be really hot…" She whispered with fluttering lashes and such a seductive voice he was now gravely aware of the pressing tightness in his trousers.

Alistair wasted no more words as he leaned down to kiss her roughly, eagerly and impatiently unclasping her bra and throwing it over his head. He moved them forward and she stumbled out of her dress, which was now pooled up on the floor at their feet. He was vaguely aware of them hitting the bed, but only because she was ripped away from him when she suddenly sat down. She grabbed the waistband of his trousers before he could and they pulled them down together before he hastily tossed them aside.

She slid off the bed and rolled over to bend over the foot and he quickly slid her panties down to her feet, where she then proceeded to kick them off. He dropped to his knees and found himself in awe at the way she looked from this angle. Her lips were pressed against each other as her thighs were closed, and her fluids dripped down towards her clit instead of towards the puckered hole he dared not adventure towards. He ran his thumb over her and felt his gut twist at the whimpering noise she made. He found this to be a very pleasant angle for multiple reasons. He wondered how it might feel different once he was inside of her.

"Alistair…" She whined his name, hungry for more than just a soft experimental touch. Alistair ventured a taste, forgetting his own downstairs situation in his eagerness to please her. He knew by now that she liked to have at least one climax before he actually went inside of her, and he had no qualms whatsoever about pleasing her. His left hand daringly grabbed her ass as his right went to working her clit below his chin as he lapped at her and sucked spots he knew she liked. "Ahn…" She moaned against the duvet and leaned back into him.

Alistair sneakily slipped out of his groin's restraints with one hand as he continued pleasing her. He sucked on her tender flesh, relishing the unforgettable taste in his mouth. With one hand he started stroking himself, edging himself on. He didn't think to consider that he would need to save himself for her. He was wrapped up in the moment, in the ever so present thought that her ass was engulfing his face. He cracked open an eye, moaning at the sight of her writhing against the blankets. The vibrations seemed to be her breaking point, as she roughly ground against him with a shivering moan of finality. Alistair almost came right there, but he managed to hold out. Though he knew the edge was not a preferred place to be when thrusting inside of her.

Alistair fell back onto his ass, attempting to give himself a minute to calm down enough that he didn't feel like one touch would make him come. The sight of her dripping and still quivering ass did nothing to assist him. Luckily she moved to sit up, rolling onto her back before moving to sit on the edge. She looked down at him with a lustful grin, eyes filling with hunger at the sight of his twitching dick.

"Are you about to finish?" She asked him tauntingly as she slid down to the floor in front of him. Alistair swallowed hard, not entirely confident in his ability to form a coherent reply. Her hand wrapped around his cock and she slowly pumped, staring him right in the eye. "Did making me come bring you to the edge?" She asked him, her voice husky and sultry.

"Ahh…Rose…" He moaned and leaned back on his hands, hanging his head back as he lost himself in her touch. One of her hands slipped behind his head and brought it back upright for her to kiss him, roughly and passionately. Her grip grew more firm and she stroked harder, more insistently. He felt his hips buck involuntarily and the knot in his gut grow unbearable before- "Maker's breath!" He groaned loudly against the skin of her throat, bucking his hips as he reached his climax.

She deftly avoided him, but not before a white streak was painted across her stomach and chest. As Alistair slowly came back to his senses he muttered an apology and turned to grab something to wipe her down with. He froze, however, when he saw her wipe it off with a hand, only to lick her hand clean. Alistair knew the taste was not pleasant, as her expression was as if she was forcing down bitter medicine (not to mention that one time she went down on him and he had kissed her afterwards), but he would be lying if he claimed it was not one of the hottest things she could do. And he knew that she did it just for him, every time.

"Did you enjoy that, my white knight?" She asked him with the sweetest and yet most amazingly arousing smile she could manage. Alistair nodded dumbly, at a loss for words at the moment. He always was when they made love. "I'm glad." She kissed him softly, though it grew more daring as he caught his breath. Her hand guided his towards her nethers, prompting him to start stroking her. He groped her gently with his other hand and pulled his lips from hers to kiss her neck. "Are you up for more?" She asked him breathlessly.

"Of course." He answered her without hesitation, his smirk pressing against her skin. She suddenly stood, pulling herself from his grasp.

"Good, because you still haven't fucked me properly." She said with a quiet hum. She backed up to the bed, beckoning him towards her with a finger. He could have sworn he was already getting hard again just from the look in her eyes. She scooted back further onto the bed and he climbed onto the bed to follow her. She let herself fall onto her back, sinking a bit into the soft duvet. Alistair was content to have her like this, but when she noticed him getting hard again she rolled over onto her stomach and wiggled her ass at him.

Maker help his weary soul.

"Take me like this, right now." She practically demanded it of him, her burning gaze pointed at him from over her shoulder. He let his hands trail over her round derrière and gave one side an experimental slap. She gave a surprised squeak, but did not make any indication that she did not want him to repeat this action. On the contrary, she lifted her ass higher as if to taunt him into doing it again.

Alistair believed that if the love of his life was willing to indulge his sexual fantasies, then he would be remiss not to take advantage of the opportunity. He slapped her ass again, harder this time, and the resulting noise was not a squeak, but a throaty moan. She liked it? She not only was willing to let him strike her, but she was enjoying it? The very thought left Alistair incredulous.

"Stop dragging on, Alistair…" She whined. She held a pillow tightly in her arms, seeming almost prepared for him to be rougher than usual. Well, he figured he couldn't waste this opportunity, as it seemed quite obvious that he should at least try it out. He wasn't entirely thrilled at the idea of hurting her in any way, but if she enjoyed it then he should at least indulge her once.

"Alright," Alistair managed to croak. He quickly swallowed in attempt to control the crack in his voice, but it had already betrayed the hesitance he felt. He placed one hand on her hip, the other on his cock, and guided the two together. She let out a whiny moan as he pushed into her, Alistair accompanying her with his own noise of need. Alistair found himself quickly enamored with this position, even more so than before. Contrary to what he first believed, he could see her face just fine, though it wasn't straight on like how they usually did things. He couldn't see her breasts, which was disappointing, but instead he received an unobstructed view of her bare back, which was almost better even. It was a nice change from how they usually made love, and he was almost unnerved by how arousing it was.

She gave a muffled groan as he bottomed out inside of her, her walls flexing around him instinctively. Alistair was glad to see that she seemed to be enjoying the change of pace as well, which reminded him of one idea that had slipped his mind in his unbridled pleasure. He grabbed her by her waist and started thrusting, groaning as he moved inside of her. He remembered that she seemed to be expecting him to be rougher than usual, and he was happy enough to indulge her for the night. He was usually sweet and gentle, but tonight, going along with their change of pace, he decided to be rough.

He thrusted into her quick and hard and the moan she let out was unrecognizable to him. It was primitive and purely lustful, a moan that sounded as if it was a mixture of pleasurable glee and a pained cry. She didn't tell him not to do it again, and judging from the way she was now eagerly pushing against him, he assumed that she enjoyed it. So he continued thrusting into her quickly and without caution. His fingers dug into her sides and he leaned over her back, moving with his hips. She moaned loudly and sank onto her chest, burying her face in the pillows. She grabbed one and bit down on it, tears brimming her cheeks. Alistair quickly reached for the pillow and tugged it away from her, throwing it behind him somewhere where it would not obstruct her pleasured groans.

"Do you like that?" He asked her with a rough voice as he leaned over her again, feeling more aggressive than he ever had before. He chewed gently on the flesh of her shoulder, watching with piercing eyes as she nodded against the bedding. He moved his hand over her stomach and thrusted into her especially rough, causing her to yelp. "I didn't hear you." He declared with a harsh groan.

"Ah! Yes!" She screamed as his thrusts grew more violent. "Sweet Maker, I love it!" His hand resting on her stomach descended to her clit where his deft fingers rubbed her furiously. And that was the last straw for her. Her back arched and pulled away from him and her moans had devolved into senseless pleas for more and positive exclamations. Her walls tightened and constricted around him and he felt almost dizzy as he was pushed to the edge in mere milliseconds. "Oh, Alistair!" She moaned his name and slammed her hips against him and he leaned back as a torrent of his seed entered her with utmost eagerness.

They stayed still in the same spot for a few seconds, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Alistair gave a weary sigh and slipped himself out of her, allowing her to fall to the bed and roll onto her side. Alistair collapsed beside her, chest heaving as he still found himself breathless.

"That was amazing." He muttered as he raised a hand to stroke her cheek. "I can't believe we haven't tried that before."

"We've only been having sex for…let's see…" She pursed her lips in thought before Alistair answered her question for her.

"Three months."

"Exactly." She looked at him with eyes filled with so much love he swore his heart might burst. She trailed a hand along his chest absently. "We still have plenty of time to try everything."

"But Rose…" Alistair felt his mouth go dry as the statement lingered on his tongue. "…one of us has to kill the archdemon."

"No." Her sudden denial of it caught him by surprise, but the questions died on his lips when he saw the tears in her eyes. "There's always another way. Riordan could take the final blow, or…"

"Shh…" Alistair hushed her gently and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "We'll worry about that later. For now let's just bask in the afterglow, alright?"

"Alright." She surrendered with a small smile. "You should know that I'm already feeling sore from that." She told him with a pointed look. "I hope you're happy." Alistair chuckled and wrapped an arm around her to pull her close.

"Very." He admitted shamelessly. He felt his eyes start to flutter closed, and he let himself drift to sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.


End file.
